Kapitalismus
Einleitung Es ist in Diskussionen immer wieder festzustellen, dass zwar die gleichen Begriffe verwendet, diese dann aber unterschiedlich aufgefasst oder gar fehlgedeutet verwendet werden. I.d.R. findet zu Beginn keine Klärung der Termini statt, die sichergestellt, dass Alle nicht nur über die gleichen Begriffe, sondern insbesondere über die gleichen Inhalte sprechen. Diese Vorabklärung ist z.B. in technischen Normen (DIN, EN, ISO) absoluter Usus - aus besagtem Grund. Was sich in der Technik zur Vermeidung unnötiger begrifflicher Missverständnisse bewährt hat, sollte in jeder Analyse, die Anspruch auf Relevanz erhebt und potenziell interpretierbare Termini enthält, Pflicht sein. Gerade beim Begriff "Kapitalismus" ist dies insbesondere vonnöten, weil einerseits i.A. darüber nur eine diffuse Vorstellung besteht, was denn dieser Vielgescholtene nun eigentlich ist und anderseits selbst unter Personen mit kritisch-reflektiertem und fundierten Wissen in Form diverser (und 20) miteinander konkurrierender „Kapitalismus-Theorien“ keine Einigkeit über eine allgemein untereinander akzeptierte Auffassung besteht. Weil hinter den Begrifflichkeiten entscheidende Inhalte stehen, bedarf es u.a. der Klärung der Frage: Was eigentlich ist Kapitalismus? . . . Und was nicht? Komplexe Probleme - wie z.B die wirtschaftlich extreme und sich ständig verstärkende Vermögensungleichheit - sind weder monokausal zu erklären, noch zu beseitigen. Komplexe Probleme besitzen immer multifaktorielle Ursachen. Dies nicht nur intellektuell zu verstehen, sondern insbesondere zu internalisieren, ist in unserer Zeit wichtiger als je zuvor: In der Gesamtsicht sind die wirtschaftlichen, politischen und gesellschaftlichen Verhältnisse katastrophal und sie werden immer schlimmer. Aufgrund jener faktischen Vielfältigkeit von Problemursachen gibt es auch die unterschiedlichsten Vertreter an sich guter Lösungsansätze. Leider ist die unter diesen oft anzutreffende Sichtweise, da Monokausalität angenommen wird, das Problem erkannt und die Lösung parat zu haben. Und zwar jeweils andere, weil de facto unterschiedlichste existieren. So vergeuden nicht Wenige ihre Kräfte in gegenseitigen, kontraproduktiven Grabenkämpfen (z.B. Kommunisten gegen Freiwirtschaftler (link is external)) und spielen somit indirekt und ungewollt den Mächtigen wie auch dem System in die Hände, welches man zu bekämpfen vorgibt, anstatt sich gemeinsam zu ergänzen und zusammen die nötige breite Front des Widerstandes zu bilden. Es ist eben keine Frage des „entweder/oder“, sondern wieder einmal, wie die Lebenserfahrung immer wieder lehrt, eines „sowohl als auch“! Wenn viele Systemkritiker, die gewisse Probleme völlig korrekt erkannt haben und kritisieren, diese an sich fundamentale Erkenntnis endlich einmal verinnerlichen würden, indem sie die dogmatischen Grenzen ihrer Ideologie / Sichtweise durchbrechen und realisieren „nur einen Teil eines viel größeren Puzzles“ zu besitzen, dann wahrscheinlich nur dann kann es gelingen, die nötige Anzahl Menschen zu verbinden, die gemeinsam die Initialzündung in eine „bessere Welt“ bilden. Das erfordert, über lieb gewonnene Pseudo-Feindbilder und eine vermeintliche ideologisch / dogmatische „Gralshüterschaft“ (nur wir haben die Lösung, alle Anderen liegen falsch) hinauszuwachsen. Ob dafür um der Wahrheit und der Menschen Willen Genügend auch die nötige Charaktergröße besitzen, dürfte wohl letztlich ein viel entscheidender Punkt sein. Disclaimer: der Autor macht sich nicht immer automatisch allen Aussagen verlinkter Quellen in Gänze zu eigen. In einigen Fällen korrigiert nachfolgender Artikel sogar manche dieser Aussagen. Was ist Kapitalismus? Eine Definition sog. "morderne" Kapitalismus, wie er hier in dieser Analyse verstanden wird, ist ein Phänomen der Neuzeit, welches erst rund 1760 in England mit der Maschinisierung von Webstühlen und Spinnereien seinen Anfang nahm. In diesem Kontext sei auf drei bemerkenswerte Sachverhalte hingewiesen, die einer möglichweise naheliegenden Erwartungshaltung entgegen stehen: *Die Technik (Dampfkraft) war schon lange bekannt und wurde nicht neu erfunden! Daraus folgt der bis heute gültige Sachverhalt, dass Technik (im Produktionsprozess) nicht eingesetzt wird, weil sie existiert, sondern nur dann, wenn sie sich auszahlt - wenn ihr Einsatz einen Mehrgewinn verspricht. Oder im Wirtschaftssrech: wenn sich die Investition innerhalb eines gewissen Zeitraums amortisiert. Dies ist i.d.R. nur dann der Fall, wenn Punkt 5 der folgenden Definition erfüllt ist. * In seiner Entstehungsphase hatte der Kapitalismus weder etwas mit Industrie, noch großen Vermögen zu tun - es war „nur“ die Maschinisierung von Webstühlen und Spinnereien, die durch Kleinstunternehmer ohne bedeutendes Vermögen ausgetüftelt wurden *Die ersten Installationen dieser Technik erfolgten durch einfache Handwerker, die z.T. nicht einmal lesen konnten und nicht durch Wissenschaftler, Forscher oder sonstwie akademisch besonders gebildete Leute Kapitalismus ist ein Wirtschaftssystem in Form eines . . #sich ggf. selbst erhaltenden dynamischen Prozesses # mit totaler Wirkmächtigkeit (nicht nur Wirtschaft, sondern auch Gesellschaft), # der wirtschaftliches Wachstum sowohl erzeugt wie auch benötigt, # auf systematischer Substitution von menschl. Arbeit durch Effizienz- & somit Produktivität-steigernde Technik (> Kapital), sowie einem # FIAT-Kreditgeldsystem (link is external) basiert und sowohl durch # Bestreben zur Gewinnsteigerung, # technische Innovation, # nicht systemisch die Finanzwirtschaft wie auch durch # hohe sowie steigende Löhne getrieben ist. Langfristig ohne Wachstum kollabiert der Kapitalismus brutal und chaotisch. Jegliche andere Definition von Kapitalismus muss sich den beiden Problemen stellen *wie sie die bis dato weltweit und geschichtlich einmalige Zunahme wirtschaftlichen Wachstums pro Kopf erklärt, die in England im 18. Jahrhundert ihren Anfang nahm und *wie sie Kapital überzeugend definiert: da Kapitalismus ein neues Phänomen, darstellt kann Kapital nicht etwas sein, was schon früher existierte (also weder Geld noch überregionaler Handel). Ein Kapitalismusverständnis, welches nicht in der Lage ist, hierauf eine überzeugende Antwort zu liefern oder womöglich ganz ohne Kapital auskommt - also Kapitalismus ohne Kapital - ist entweder nicht korrekt oder beschreibt ein anderes Phänomen. Klärung allgemeiner Kapitalismus-Missverständnisse Um über die vorgenannte Definition hinaus mit allgemeinen Fehlannahmen aufzuräumen, was nämlich kein originäres Phänomen des Kapitalismus ist: * Kapital ist nicht Geld. Weil es Geld schon seit rund 4000 Jahren gibt, Kapitalismus und somit Kapital aber erst seit 1760. Folgerichtig kann Kapital nicht Geld sein. *Ausbeutung kann ebenfalls kein originäres Phänomen des Kapitalismus sein: die schlimmste Form von Ausbeutung ist Sklaverei - diese gab es ebenfalls schon seit mehreren Jahrtausenden. *Zinsen sind ebenfalls kein Phänomen des Kapitalismus, weil es Zinsen schon so lange wie Geld gibt, Kapitalismus aber erst seit rund 250 Jahren. *Auch Spekulation ist ein vom Kapitalismus unabhängiges Phänomen, da es Spekulation ebenfalls schon viel länger gibt * Kapitalismus ist kein Gegensatz zur Planwirtschaft - weil auch im Kapitalismus geplant wird - nur eben nicht zentral & staatlich, sondern dezentral & privat. Unternehmen planen ständig, ermitteln Marktbedürfnisse und richten sich nach Prognosen aus. Ohne Planung wäre es viel zu chaotisch. * Staat und Kapitalismus sind kein Widerspruch: Spätestens (tatsächlich schon früher, siehe das Buch "Das Ende der Megamaschine (link is external)" von Fabian Scheidler, siehe auch dieser Videobeitrag (link is external)) mit dem sog. Hochkapitalismus - also der Industrialisierung - hat es ein inniges, miteinander verflochtenens und gegenseitig beeinflussendes Verhältnis von Staat und Industrie gegeben. Allein aufgrund der inhärenten Instabilität des Kapitalismus bedarf er systemisch eines stark eingreifenden und regulierenden Staates. Der Staat ist also keineswegs der Feind des Kapitalismus, sondern ist dringend auf diesen angewiesen. * Der größte & allgemein am häufigsten kolportierte Irrtum ist die Annahme, dass Kapitalismus Marktwirtschaft wäre. Dem ist de facto nicht so! Dies wird in dem kommenden Modul-Artikel 2 zum Neoliberalismus nachgewiesen. Innere Widersprüche und/oder Folgen anderer Kapitalismusdefinitionen Angenommen, Kapital würde doch als Geld definiert. Geld aber gab es erwiesener Maßen schon seit Beginn menschlicher Aufzeichnung (rund 4000 Jahre, Mesopotanien) und abgesehen von ganz „primitiven Kulturen“ überall in sämtlichen Wirtschaften und über alle Zeiten hinweg. Dann müsste es auch überall und seit jeher schon Kapitalismus gegeben haben. In dem Fall wäre der Versuch, Kapitalismus abzuschaffen, schon im Ansatz zur Erfolglosigkeit verdammt - selbst im Kommunismus gab es Geld und somit Kapital (gemäß dieser falschen Definition). Auch die theoretischen Ansätze durch Marx und Engels kommen nicht ohne Geld aus. Vielmehr ist es Marx selbst, der früh erkannt hat, dass Technik - die Maschinen und Anlagen im Produktionsprozess - das Kapital ist. Wenn Kapital Geld wäre, dann würde die Forderung einer Abkehr vom Kapitalismus in einer Abschaffung des Geldes münden. Wollen wir das? Wie soll eine moderne Gesellschaft ohne Geld auskommen? Wo sind die Theorien, die das überzeugend modellieren? Würde mit der Abschaffung des Geldes auch die extreme Vermögensungleichkeit durch Eigentum von Boden und Unternehmen beseitigt. Wird Kapitalismus hingegen als überregionaler Handel verstanden, dann ist Kommunismus wieder keine Lösung, denn auch dort wurde überregional gehandelt. Außerdem gab es schon seit Jahrtausenden überregionalen Handel - Stichwort: Seidenstraße. Gemäß dieser Fehldefinition würde die Forderung einer Abkehr vom Kapitalismus in einer Abschaffung der Fernhandels münden. Aber wäre dadurch tatsächlich der Kapitalismus beseitigt? Offensichtlich nicht. Ergo: andere Auffassungen von Kapitalismus, als die hier vertretene, scheinen andere Phänomene, die ohne Zweifel jenseits des modernen Kapitalismus existieren, zu beschreiben. Die Wirkmechanismen des kapitalistischen Wachstumsprozesses Warum der kapitalistische Wachstumsprozess entgegen allgemeiner Fehlannahmen lohngetrieben ist und zwar durch hohe sowie wachsende und nicht niedrige Löhne: nur bei hohen und wachsenden Löhnen lohnt sich Investition in menschliche Arbeitskraft ersetzende Technik (Maschinen & Anlagen), die Kapital ist. Dies verdeutlicht folgende Tabelle: Tabelle 1: Kausalkette der Wirkmechanismen & Erfordernisse des kapitalistischen Wachtumsprozesses # Hohe (höchste) Löhne (in England) machen Produkte (Textilien) zu teuer und somit nicht wettbewerbsfähig # Folge > drohender Bankrott und Arbeitslosigkeit (der Textilhersteller) # Erfordernis: : Effizienzsteigerung des Produktionsprozesses zur Abwendung # Folge > erstmaliger Ersatz menschlicher Arbeitskraft (weil diese „zu teuer“ war) durch Einsatz von teurer Technik zur Effizienz- bzw. Produktivitätssteigerung, die sich nun aufgrund hoher Löhne auszahlte # Folge > Mehrproduktion / Massenproduktion (MP) # Erfordernis: längerfristige Aufrechterhaltung (der MP) erfordert Massenabnahme (faktischer Sachverhalt) # erfordert Massenkaufkraft (Fähigkeit als theoretischer Sachverhalt) # erfordert hinreichend hohe Löhne der Masse der Gesellschaft # Folge > machen Investition in teurere, noch effizientere Technik (im Sinne des Bestrebens zur Gewinnsteigerung) lohnenswert # erfordert Entwicklung und Produktion noch effizienterer Technik durch Hersteller und deren Arbeitnehmern # Folge > weitere Produktionssteigerung durch noch effizientere Technik # Folge > steigende Massenproduktion (MP) # Erfordernis: längerfristige Aufrechterhaltung der steigenden Massenproduktion erfordert steigende Massenabnahme # erfordert hinreichend steigende Löhne der Masse der Gesellschaft # Folge > sich selbst erhaltender dynamischer Wachstumsprozess (selbstverstärkender Rückkopplungsprozess > Schleife zu 5) #Erfordernis: siehe folgendes Kapitel: Erfordernis vs. Befriedigung Zwar mündet diese Kausalkette in einen „sich selbst erhaltenden“ dynamischen Wachstumsprozess (selbstverstärkender Rückkopplungsprozess) - aber nur unter einer extrem wichtigen Voraussetzung: Das Problem nämlich ist die Erkenntnis und Befriedigung der Erfordernis ständig steigender hoher Löhne - daran mangelt es nicht nur selbst bei den Unternehmen und Kapitalisten landauf, landab. Noch mehr konterkariert das inkompetente Gefasel und dessen Umsetzung von „Lohnzurückhaltung zur Steigerung der Wettbewerbsfähigkeit“ neoliberaler Zuträger diese wichtige Voraussetzung: ein Erfordernis bedingt nämlich noch lange nicht dessen Erfüllung (so wie Menschen nicht deshalb satt werden, weil sie hungern). Der Kapitalismus drohte zu Zeiten Marx, als die Gesellschaft verarmte, weil die Arbeitnehmer nicht an den Wachstumssteigerungen beteiligt wurden, an Gier und Unverständnis der sog. „Arbeitgeber“ zu scheitern! Genauso war es bei der großen Depression in den USA. In Europa war es nicht die Einsicht der „Arbeitgeber“, die schließlich doch noch den Kapitalismus „rettete“, sondern der durch die katastrophalen Missstände hervorgerufene Arbeitskampf der Gewerkschaften und Arbeiter um höhere Löhne. Wäre dieser Arbeitskampf nicht erfolgreich gewesen so wäre der Kapitalismus zusammengebrochen. In den USA war es der sog „new deal“, welcher den Kapitalismus aus der akuten Notlage des drohenden Zusammenbruchs befreite. Es waren also die Befriedigung sozialer und Gerechtigkeits-Aspekte, die den Kapitalismus vor dem Untergang bewahrte. Die destruktive Kausalkette mit ihren verheerenden Konsequenzen bei Umsetzung der neoliberalen Propaganda nicht steigender Reallöhne bzw. Lohnzurückhaltung in faktische Wirklichkeit ist dem kommenden KN-Artikel über Neoliberalismus zu entnehmen. Eine bloße Steigerung der Löhne reicht übrigens nicht aus: die Steigerung muss hinreichend sein, d.h. mind. in der Höhe der Produktivitätssteigerung. Wenn die Löhne zwar steigen, aber die Steigerung unterhalb der des Produktivitätswachtsmums liegt, ergibt sich wiederum eine wachsende Kluft zwischen steigender Massenproduktion und nicht mithaltender Massenkaufkraft, was langfristig ebenso in die Krise führt. Fazit: Kapitalismus ist systemisch auf ständig steigende Massenproduktion angelegt und somit von der Abnahme durch die breite Masse abhängig. Eine kleine Schicht Superreicher - und seien diese auch noch so vermögend - ist unmöglich in der Lage, diese Massenabnahme erfolgreich zu bewältigen! Der Wachstumsprozess funktioniert daher langfristig und dauerhaft nur, wenn hinreichend Viele (d.h. nahezu alle) am Wachstum hinreichend partizipieren. Nur wenn die breite Masse in Form hoher und hinreichend steigender Löhne mitprofitiert bleibt der Wachstumsprozess in Gang - Kapitalismus ist also wenigstens langfristig auf eine entsprechende Beteiligung der Breite der Gesellschaft an steigenden Gewinnen der Unternehmen angewiesen. Dies haben die Allermeisten - insbesondere Kapitalisten und Politiker - bis heute nicht begriffen. Weiterführendes: Es sei verwiesen auf das Buch von Frau Ulrike Herrmann „Der Sieg des Kapitals“ (link is external) und entsprechende Vorträge: ► Ulrike Herrmann: Anfang und Ende des Kapitalismus ► Ulrike Herrmann: Der Sieg des Kapitals Wettbewerb führt zu seiner Abschaffung Den dialektischen Charakter des Wettbewerbs hat schon Marx erkannt: Ursprünglich (zu Beginn des industriellen Revolution) vorhandener Wettbewerb im Sinne der Konkurrenz Vieler mündet durch systemischen Druck in einen Verdrängungswettbewerb, an dessen Ende in Form eines Kartells/Oligopols oder Quasi-Monopols nahezu oder gar kein Wettbewerb mehr herrscht. Oder einfacher: zu Beginn vorhandener Wettbewerb führt dazu, dass am Ende kein Wettbewerb mehr existiert. Der systemische Druck zur Macht- bzw. Kapitalakkumulation ergibt sich wiederum durch die Technik: um weitere Effizienz- bzw. Produktivitätsfortschritte zu erzielen, bedarf es immer aufwändigerer und damit teurer Technik, die schließlich Milliarden kostet (neues PKW-Modell, neues Medikament, neue Chip-Fabrik, noch leistungsfähigere Serverfarm). Dies können sich immer weniger Unternehmen leisten und werden schließlich durch die größten vom Markt verdrängt. Dass in einem Oligipol praktisch kein Wettbewerb mehr existiert hat die Spieltheorie hinlänglich nachgewiesen, weil den verbleibenden wenigen Teilnehmern nur zwei Alternativen bleiben: entweder Kooperation oder ein ruinöser Verdrängungswettbewerb mit ungewissem Ausgang. Mikro- vs. Makroökonomie, Betriebs- vs. Volkswirtschaft Zunächst zur Begriffsklärung: Während Volkswirtschaft und Makroökonomie weitestgehend kongruent sind (wobei sich Makroökonomie auch auf mehrere Volkswirtschaften beziehen kann) geht der Terminus Mikroökonomie über die reine Betriebswirtschaftslehre hinaus, indem er auch private Haushalte umfasst. Oft wird in wirtschaftspolitischen Debatten die sog. „schwäbische Hausfrau“ bemüht. Das zeugt davon, dass nicht einmal ein hinreichendes Minimum an Basisverständnis bzw. -wissen vorhanden ist: nämlich die Kenntnis um den fundamentalen Unterschied zwischen Mikroökonomie (Betriebswirtschaft) und Makroökonomie/Volkswirtschaft. Die Existenz dieser beiden getrennten Themengebiete ist nicht etwa einem universitären Ansinnen geschuldet, ein Fach mehr unterrichten zu können, sondern dem substanziellen Wesensunterschied der beiden Bereiche. Kapitalismus ist de facto ein volkswirtschaftlicher Effekt - also der Makroökonomie. Dieser Aspekt spiegelt sich in der hier verwendeten Kapitalismus-Definition von Kapitel 2.1.2 Kapitalismus ist ... ein sich selbst erhaltender dynamischer Wachstumsprozess ist, der auf systematischer Substitution von menschlicher Arbeit durch Effizienz- und somit Produktivität-steigernde Technik (Maschinen & Anlagen) basiert.“ in dem Kriterium „systematischer“ wider. In seltenen Einzelfällen gab es auch vor Beginn der Entstehung des Kapitalismus durch die Maschinisierung von Webstühlen den Ersatz menschlicher Arbeitskraft durch Maschinen: Windmühlen, Wassermühlen und Wasserschmieden (alle zählen zu den sog. „Kraftmaschinen“). Weil dies aber nur 2 Bereiche betraf, Mühlen und Schmieden, und diese sich nur in den Begrenzungen bestimmter natürlicher Voraussetzungen, einer windreichen Gegend oder einem Bachlauf, bilden konnten (Standortabhängigkeit), war dies kein volkswirtschaftliches Phänomen. Es führte zu keinem wirtschaftlichen Wachstum pro Kopf. Anhand folgender Unterkapitel soll der extrem wichtige Unterschied zwischen den Ebenen der Betriebs- und Volkswirtschaft verdeutlicht werden. Sparen Sparen wird gemeinhin, sowohl von Politik wie auch dem Mainstream-Ökonomen als Tugend dargestellt. Das aber gilt bestenfalls auf mikroökonischer/betriesbswirtschaftlicher Sichtweise Volkswirtschaftlich ist sparen aber absolut negativ, weil die Binnennachfrage „Wir müssen den makroökonomischen Zusammenhang begreifen. Wir müssen uns der Tatsache stellen, dass es makroökonomisch ganz andere Beziehungen gibt als mikroökonomisch. Ich kann mikroökonomisch alles Mögliche sagen - kann dem Staat sagen „Spare auf Teufel komm raus“ aber das ist Unsinn, wenn ich es makroökonomisch betrachte. Und das müssen wir wiederbeleben, das gibt es seid 80, 90 Jahren. Das hat mit dem Namen Keynes zu tun ... der „schreckliche Schuldenmacher“. Aber warum hat der über Schulden geredet? Weil man darüber reden muss. Man kann es nicht vermeiden. ... Ich werfe niemand vor, dass er nur die Mikrologik kennt, wir werden damit groß, werden großgezogen mit Mikrologik - Schwäbische Hausfrau im Unternehmen. Alle denken Mikro - ist ja auch völlig in Ordnung. Aber es muss doch in der Wirtschaftspolitik eine Ebene geben, die makro denkt ... weil sie für die Makroebene verantwortlich ist. Und das eben ist im Zuge der sog. neoliberalen Revolution der letzten 30 Jahre vollkommen untergegangen. Also wir haben die Logik beiseite geschoben, nicht nur eine bestimmte Theorie mutmaßlich die von Keynes gemeint. Wir haben die Logik beiseite geschoben exakt damit befasst sich das gesamte Kapitel 2.2.6.1 und das darf man in diesem Leben nie tun!" Hinweis zum folgenden Video: Herr Flassbeck spricht von England und Engländern, wenn es in Wahrheit um das Vereinigte Königreich und ihre Bewohner geht. Leider aber - und das ist ungleich wichtiger - spricht er auch von Europa, wenn es tatsächlich um die EU geht. Während man ersteres noch als Haarspalterei ansehen kann, ist die Unterscheidung zwischen Europa und EU enorm wichtig: Denn heutzutage wird Kritik an der EU, sei diese auch noch so korrekt, angebracht oder dringend nötig, oft so umgedeutet, als ob man gegen Europa wäre. Dies ist völlig falsch, denn die EU ist nicht Europa und Europa ist nicht die EU. Europa ist ein Erdteil, der sich über das westliche Fünftel der eurasischen Landmasse erstreckt. Die EU hingegen ist ein [künstliches wirtschaftspolitisches Konstrukt, welches aus der EWG, einer Wirtschaftsgemeinschaft, hervorgegangen ist. Die EU ist zutiefst undemokratisch strukturiert, die nicht davor zurück schreckt, Politik gegen den erklärten Willen der Bevölkerungen (Beispiel Freihandelsabkommen) zu oktroyieren. Die EU ist aufgrund ihrer Struktur und der Uneinsichtigkeit ihrer Entsdcheidungsträger womöglich/wahrscheinlich nicht reformierbar. Deswegen und weil die Auswirkungen der EU mittlerweile verheerend sind, gibt es Manche, die sich für eine Abschaffung der EU aussprechen (Das kritische Netzwerk teilt diese Einsicht). Die EU-Schergen möchten sich aber möglichst keiner öffentlichen Kritik ausgesetzt sehen - deswegen versuchen sie unredlich berechtigte Kritik als anti-euroäisch zu diffamieren, obwohl sich diese in Wahrheit gegen das undemokratische politische Konstrukt und nicht gegen Europa richtet. Bedauerlicherweise befördert Herr Flassbeck mit seiner Diktion diese falsche Darstellung. Davon distanziert sich das KN ausdrücklich] ► Heiner Flassbeck Vortag Europa in der Dauerkrise Brexit EURO Schuldenkrise - Bezugsstelle 41:08 Steigerung der Wettbewerbsfähigkeit Aus betriebswirtschaftlicher Sichtweise können einzelne Unternehmen (durch welche Maßnahmen auch immer) ihre Wettbewerbsfähigkeit steigern. Volkswirtschaftlich aber, wenn alle Unternehmen versuchen, ihre Wettbewerbsfähigkeit zu steigern, ist das nicht möglich. Warum? Weil Wettbewerbsfähigkeit IMMER - nämlich systemisch - ein relativer Sachverhalt ist. Weil sich sich ein Wettbewerbsvorsprung IMMER nur im Vergleich zu anderen Wettbewerbern ergibt - das ist prinzipiell gar nicht anders möglich. Ein Vorsprung ist niemals absolut, sondern in Relation zu Zurückliegenden. D.h. Vorsprung vor was oderwem? D.h. eine bessere Wettbewerbsfähigkeit lebt unauflöslich von dem Vergleich mit Anderen, die schlechter sind. Es muss also eine Differenz, einen Abstand, bei einer Verbesserung der Wettbewerbsfähigkeit geben. Und schon allein darin ist der ganze Irrsinn erkennbar, der in der Forderung liegt, alle (z.B. anderen Länder) müssten ihre Wettbewerbsfähigkeit durch Senkung der Löhne verbessern. Siehe auch das überaus anschauliche Beispiel von Prof. Heiner Flassbeck in Den extrem wichtigen, fundamentalen Unterschied zwischen Betriebswirtschaft (Mikroökonomie) und Volkswirtschaft haben schon die meisten Kapitalisten und insbesondere alle Neoliberalisten nicht verstanden. So erhebt der Neoliberalismus diesen Irrtum noch zum ideologischen Dogma: dort wird praktisch unisono aus betriebswirtschaftlicher Sichtweise pseudoargumentiert. Anhaltender Exportüberschuss Für ein Unternehmen mag eine Gewinnerzielung durch Export auch langfristig erfolgreich sein - jedoch eine gesamte Volkswirtschaft, die anhaltende signifikante Exportüberschüsse erzielt, kann auf strategische Sicht nicht gewinnen, sondern nur verlieren. Gerade am Beispiel des langjährigen Exportweltmeisters Deutschland wird dies deutlich. Abstrakter erklärt anhand folgender verhängnisvollen Kausalkette: # Aufgrund eines Wettbewerbsvorsprungs (auf welche Weise dieser erzielt wurde, ist für die verheerenden Folgen zweitrangig. Zur Richtigstellung nur so viel: der Grund für Deutschlands anhaltend hohe Außenhandelsüberschüsse liegt keineswegs in einer vermeintlich „besonders leistungsfähigen“ deutschen Industrie. Dies hört man allerdings nicht so gern.) wurden die anhaltend hohe Außenhandelsüberschüsse erzielt. # Aufgrund der durch das Exportland geschaffenen Außenhandelsdefizite mangelt es den Netto-Import-Ländern an Devisen, um importierte Waren bezahlen zu können. # Außerdem wurde auf diese Weise Arbeitslosigkeit ins Ausland exportiert, welches mit zu deren Außenhandelsdefizit beitrug. # Folglich werden die Waren auf Kredit gekauft - u. U. abgesichert durch sog. „Hermes-Bürgschaften (link is external)“. Damit kommt der Staat und letztlich der Steuerzahler auf, sollten Kredite platzen. # Solange der Zustand Exporteur/Importeur unter den Ländern hinreichend gleichmäßig wechseln würde, bestünde keine Problem. Wenn aber über längere Zeit immer dasselbe Land, nämlich Deutschland, Exportweltmeister ist, dann nimmt einerseits die Solvens der Schuldnerländer aufgrund der durch Deutschland exportierten #Arbeitslosigkeit ab und anderseits der verzinste Schuldenberg immer weiter zu # Die auf diese Weise „niederkonkurrierten Staaten“ werden in schwere Wirtschaftkrisen getrieben, die es ihnen unmöglich machen, die aufgelaufenen Schulden zu begleichen. # Das Platzen der Kredite ist zwangsläufige Quittung für die vorgenannten Fehlverhaltenweisen des „ständigen Exportweltmeisters“. Aufgrund der geplatzten Kredite wurden die damit „bezahlten“ exportierten Waren verschenkt (gesicherte Zahlen: mittlerweile mehr als 600 Mrd. €)! # Mit den in die schwere Wirtschaftkrise getriebenen Gläubigerstaaten brechen gleichzeitig zulpnftige Kunden & Abnehmer weg. # Dies wird mit gewisser zeitlicher Verzögerung die Exportwirtschaft des ständige Außenhandelsüberschüsse erzielenden Landes einholen! # Auf diese Weise schlussendlich beides ruiniert: die Exportwirtschaft und aufgrund der Verringerung der Binnennachfrage infolge des Kaufkraftverlusts durch Lohndumping auch die Binnenwirtschaft! # Am Ende sind fast Alle die Verlierer: die deutsche und ausländische Wirtschaft wie auch die deutsche und ausländische Gesellschaft! Nur die Großkonzerne, deren Kredite durch den Staat und damit die Steuerzahler getragen wurden, zählen zu den Gewinnern. Lohndumping Lohndumping mag im Sinne des Maxims der Gewinnmaximierung (Profitgier) vordergründig und betriebswirtschaftlich sinnvoll erscheinen; volkswirtschaftlich führt das aufgrund ständig sinkender Binnenkaufkraft zur Schädigung der Binnenindustrie in die Katastrophe. Niederkonkurrieren Betriebswirtschaftlich mag es für ein Unternehmen ein Erfolg sein, wenn es ein anderes per Konkurrenzdruck aus dem Markt verdrängt - wenn dies aber in makroökonomischen Dimensionen erfolgt, * indem eine Volkswirtschaft eine oder mehrere Andere niederkonkurriert, dann führt dies zu schweren Wirtschaftskrisen, unter denen sowohl Im- wie Exportländer zu leiden haben * dann führt dies langfristig inländisch zu Oligopol- und/oder Quasi-Monopolbildung und zu schweren Marktverzerrungen. ► Heiner Flassbeck: 20 Jahre nach den Verträgen von Maastricht - Die Europäische Union in der Krise? - Bezugsstelle für Punkt 1 32:16 Zwischenfazit Mikro- vs. Makroökonomie Es sind diese Widersprüche zwischen kurzfristiger und begrenzter betriebswirtschaftlicher Sichtweise sowie einer langfristigen und gesamtwirtschaftlichen, welcher dem Verständnis kapitalistischer Mechanismen oft entgegen stehen und infolge dessen zu Fehlannahmen führen, welche den Wachstumsprozess konterkarieren. In volkswirtschaftlichen Fragen hilft die viel bemühte „schwäbische Hausfrau“ nicht nur nicht weiter - diese Sichtweise konterkariert oftmals sogar das Lösen gesamtwirtschaftlicher - also die Volkswirtschaft betreffende - Probleme oder Krisen! Diese elementare Einsicht in die Köpfe zumindest all Derjenigen zu bekommen, die * sich in der Öffentlichkeit (Medien) über gesamtwirtschaftliche Probleme auslassen und * umso mehr Derer, die tatsächlich entsprechende Verantwortung tragen oder wichtige entsprechende Entscheidungsträger sind, stellt die fundamentale Herausforderung dar, die es zu Beginn eines wirtschaftlichen Gesundungsprozesses in Politik und Wirtschaft zu bewältigen gilt. Nicht nur wegen der chronischen Uneinsichtigkeit, Unbelehrbarkeit und Beratungsressitenz der meisten Politiker und ggf auch Wirtschaftsbosse aber ist eine derartige Erwartungshaltung wahrscheinlich zur Erfolglosigkeit verdammt, sondern auch, weil das auf das öffentliche Eingeständnis der eigenen Inkompetenz und eines jahrelang falschen Handelns hinauslaufen würde. Insbesondere fast allen Spitzenpolitikern mangelt es an der dafür erforderlichen Charaktergröße fundamental. Für Narzissten ist schon allein die Vorstellung, geschweige denn das öffentliche Zugeständnis, jahrelang einen kontraproduktiven, fundamental falschen Kurs verfochten zu haben, mit dem eigenen Selbstbild unvereinbar. D.h. weder mit den derzeitigen Politikerchargen (zu denen auch der neu hochgekochte Strahlemann und vermeintliche Hoffnungsträger „Schulz“ zählt ebenso wie alle namhaften AfDler), noch den neoliberalen „Beratern“ und vermeintlichen „Experten“ (s.u.) dürfte dieser dringend nötige Wechsel zu machen sein. Probleme kann man niemals mit derselben Denkweise lösen, durch die sie entstanden sind. - Abert Einstein Wenn also Prof. Dr. Heiner Flassbeck davon spricht, dass Politiker ausgewechselt werden müssen, dann bedeutet das nicht, diese gegen andere Exemplare, die der gleichen ideologischen neoliberalen Verblendung anheim gefallen sind, auszutauschen, sondern dann müssen Vorgenannte gegen verständigere, einsichtigere und fundamental kompetentere Vertreter eingewechselt werden. Mit den etablierten Parteien CDU/CSU, SPD, FDP, Grüne ist das ebenso wenig zu machen wie mit der AfD. Weiterführendes: * KN-Artikel Ein Rat für 2017: Misstraut den „Experten“ und denen, die sich dafür halten! Die wahren negativen Aspekte des Kapitalismus Wenn also der Wachstumsprozess des Kapitalismus in Wahrheit gar nicht auf Ausbeutung beruht, sondern im Gegenteil auf höhen und steigenden Löhnen und de facto bestehende Ausbeutung nicht dem Kapitalismus, sondern einerseits der Gier (die es auch schon seit eh und je gab und nicht erst durch den Kapitalismus seinen Weg in die Menschheitsgeschichte bahnte) und anderseits der fehlenden Einsicht in die wahre Natur des Kapitalismus geschuldet ist, was sind denn dann die wahren negativen Phänomene des Kapitalismus? # Kapitalismus besitzt einen systemimmanenten Drang zur Unternehmenskonzentration (Marx: inhärente Akkumulation des Kapitals) durch Verdrängung, Aufkauf, Fusion, Kartell- und Oligopolbildung bis hin zum Extrem: dem (Quasi]-Monopol (selbst in den neuen Märkten: MS, google, facebook, Amazon sind konkrete Beispiele, wie sich innerhalb weniger Jahre bzw. Jahrzehnte Quasi-Monopolisten gebildet haben) # Kapitalismus neigt systemimmanent zu Krisen - höchstwahrscheinlich deswegen, weil er systemisch einen selbstverstärkenden Rückkopplungsprozess (siehe Kapitel 1.3) darstellt, welcher wiederum systemisch instabil ist # Der Wachstumsprozess an sich kennt keine Verantwortung gegenüber Mensch und Umwelt - in sofern ist er, wenn er nicht durch staatliche Regularien begrenzt und eingehegt wird, zerstörerisch # Der Zwang zum Wachstum kennt kein Ende (siehe auch Kapitel 1.8) - mit einem steigenden Ressourcenverbrauch als Konsequenz # Konsumismus und Produktion eigentlich nicht benötigter Produkte, Überproduktion, Obsoleszenz # Fördert materialistische Sichtweise und Konkurrenzdenken > Ellenbogengesellschaft anstatt Kooperation und Solidarität # Ein nicht zu unterschätzender Sachverhalt aber ist: Kapitalismus ist ein komplexer Wirtschaftsprozess, welcher sich in seiner Systematik so schwer dem Menschen erschließt, dass selbst ausgesprochene Kapitalisten die Wirkmechanismen oftmals nicht begriffen haben (Henry Ford bildet da eine seltene Ausnahme) und somit zu der vermeintlich nahe liegenden Fehl-Annahme kommen, die dann ausgerechnet noch der ohnehin bestehenden Gier vieler Menschen Vorschub leistet: Gewinnmaximierung durch Lohndumping und Ausbeutung. Weiterführendes: * KN-Artikel: Dem Konsumismus trotzen! * KN-Artikel: Kaufen für die Müllhalde. Das Prinzip der Geplanten Obsoleszenz * KN-Artikel: Agenda der Solidarität für eine inklusive Gesellschaft Die positiven Aspekte des Kapitalismus Jenseits des Kapitalismus hat es weltweit und über alle Zeiten hinweg nur stagnierende Agrarwirtschaften gegeben (England unmittelbar vor Ausbruch des Kapitalismus ausgenommen). Den vor 300 Jahren in Deutschland lebenden Menschen der "normalen Gesellschaft" ging es nicht besser als den vor 2000 Jahren irgendwo sonst auf der Welt. Einzig und allein der sog. moderne Kapitalismus hat es geschafft, erstmals in der Menschheitsgeschichte zu einem wirtschaftlichen Wachstum pro Kopf zu führen: heute leben Menschen rund 20x besser als vor 200 Jahren (siehe Video). Der Kapitalismus als absolutes System, welches alle Bereiche der Gesellschaft durchdringt, hat nicht nur materiellen Wohlstand hervorgebracht, sondern darüber hinaus Errungenschaften ermöglicht, die heute kaum jemand missen möchte. Ohne Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit: Demokratie Gleichberechtigung allgemeine Bildung längeres Leben - die durchschnittl. Lebenserwartung hat sich von 1871 bis heute mehr als verdoppelt - siehe hier (link is external). ► Der Sieg des Kapitals - Vortrag von Ulrike Herrmann in der auto-kultur-werkstatt - Bezugsstelle 22:15 Kapitalismus und Arbeitslosigkeit Warum hat Kapitalismus nicht längst zu einer gigantischen Massenarbeitslosigkeit geführt (die bestehende Massenarbeitslosigkeit ist dem Neoliberalismus geschuldet und eben nicht dem Kapitalismus - der Nachweis wird im weiteren geführt)? Denn genau das wäre zu erwarten, wenn immer mehr menschliche Arbeitskraft durch Maschinen und Anlagen ersetzt werden. Dies ist vermutlich der schwierigste Komplex überhaupt. Die hier vertretene These ist, dass bei einem korrekt gesteuerten Kapitalismus mehrere Ursachen bisher im Regelfall (zu der Ausnahme wird in Kapitel ...) nicht zu einer extremen Arbeitslosigkeit führen: * Die im Regelfall enorm arbeitsteilige Wirtschaftskette: Kaum ein Unternehmen stellt sein Endprodukt direkt aus Rohstoffen her, sondern über eine Kette von Zwischenprodukten * Insbesondere gilt Vorgenanntes im Regelfall für die Effizienz steigernde Technik in Form von Maschinen und Anlagen. * wachsende Märkte * neue Märkte Digitalisierung und Industrie 4.0 „Im Regelfall“ berücksichtigt die absehbare Ausnahme: nämlich die vierte industrielle Revolution. Schon jetzt hat die Digitaliserung / Computerisie- rung manche Berufsbilder komplett verschwinden lassen: * Flugingenieure: gibt es nicht mehr > Bordcomputer * Technische Zeichner > Ingenieure zeichnen mit CAD-Workstations selbst * Bankkassierer > Bankautomaten. Das Entfallen dieser Tätigkeitsfelder war volkswirtschaftlich in soweit nicht brisant, wie es nur verhältnismäßig wenig Menschen betroffen hat. Durch weitere technologische Entwicklung - ob die nun Industrie 4.0 genannt wird oder anders ist dabei völlig irrelevant - ist jetzt schon absehbar, dass gewisse andere Berufe in ihrer Existenz bedroht sind: * Kassierer > Scannerkassen, die vom Kunden selbst bedient werden * Altenpflege > Roboter * Fahrer (Taxi, öffentlicher Verkehr & Zusteller) > autonome Fahrzeuge und/oder Drohnen * Logistikarbeiter > Roboter Die Brisanz allein hinter einem weitgehenden Verschwinden nur dieser vier Berufe ist eine völlig andere: unser Wirtschaftsystem beruht auf dem Verkauf produzierter Waren, was in Läden - derzeit noch - zwingend Kassierer voraussetzt. Gleichzeitig hat der Internethandel zwar wiederum viele Läden kaputt gemacht - aber sowohl die Logistikbranche wie auch eine Zulieferindustrie extrem anwachsen lassen (womit nicht angedeutet werden soll, dass der Internethandel genauso viele Arbeitsplätze neu geschaffen, wie er vernichtet hat) - die bestellten Waren müssen ja zuvor irgendwie gelagert, verpackt und schließlich angeliefert werden. Wenn diese Zulieferer durch Drohnen und/oder Autonome Fahrzeuge ebenfalls wegfallen so sind davon volkswirtschaftlich relevant viele Menschen betroffen. Mit anderen Worten: die kommenden technische Entwicklung besitzt durch die Masse der davon betroffenen Arbeitsplätze eine völlig andere Dimension. * Zukunft der Arbeit - Die Digitalisierung braucht eine soziale Agenda / Fast die Hälfte der Arbeitsplätze in USA bedroht - Handelsblatt (link is external) * ... massive Jobverluste durch Digitalisierung & Automatisierung/Eine düstere Prognose für den Arbeitsmarkt hat die Meta-Jobsuchmaschine ... erstellt: Danach können neu entstehende Arbeitsplätze in der Automatisierungsindustrie die prognostizierten Verluste nicht einmal ansatzweise kompensieren. - Heise (link is external) * Die Massenarbeitslosigkeit kommt zurück - Die Digitalisierung zerstört mehr Arbeitsplätze, als sie neue schafft. Zugleich wird der Wettbewerb durch Null-Stunden-Verträge härter. Fünf Thesen zur Zukunft der Arbeit - Die ZEIT (link is external) * Droht mit Digitalisierung jedem zweiten Job das Aus? - WELT (link is external) * Maschinen könnten 18 Millionen Arbeitnehmer verdrängen - WELT (link is external) Die hier beschriebenen Auswirkungen beschreibt den Kern des durch Technik und Gewinnsteigerung getriebenen kapitalistischen Prozesses. Kapitalismus - zum Wachstum verdammt? Viele Menschen geben sich der Einstellung hin: warum belassen wir es nicht dabei, was wir haben? Das reicht doch - wir brauchen doch nicht immer mehr Wachstum. Mit dieser Haltung geht die Einstellung einher, dass man das erreichte Niveau aufrecht erhalten könnte. Das ist gemäß der Erkenntnis von Prof Joseph Binswanger leider ein Trugschluss, weil der Kapitalismus ein dynamischer Prozess ist, der zum Wachstum „verdammt“ ist. Wenn das Wachstum dauerhaft ausbleibt - aus welchen Gründen auch immer - dann reißen die Investitionsketten. Infolge dessen bleibt es nicht bei einem „erreichten Niveau“, sondern die gesamte Wirtschaft wird chaotisch zusammenbrechen. Das darf man sich keinesfalls irgendwie positiv vorstellen. Dies wird in desaströsen Zerfall münden mit entsprechenden katastrophalen Folgen bzw. Zuständen - schlimmer als in Griechenland. Aus genau dem gleichen vorgenannten Grund wird auch der Ansatz, das quantitative durch ein „qualitatives Wachstum“ zu ersetzen, „weil wir genug haben und nicht noch immer mehr brauchen“, nicht funktionieren, so schön der Gedanke an sich auch sein mag: Der kapitalistische Wachstumsprozess ist von seinem Wesen leider durch quantitatives Wachstum getrieben - das „Treibmittel des Kapitalismus“, der Ersatz menschlicher Arbeitskraft durch produktivitätssteigernde Technik, die systemisch zu Mehrproduktion führt, bietet keinen Ansatz, quantitatives durch qualitatives Wachstum zu substituieren. Folgen der Abkehr vom Kapitalismus Erschwerend kommt hinzu, dass die Menschen um der Wahrheit Willen über alle Konsequenzen einer Abkehr aufgeklärt werden müssten. Während viele Menschen in der sogenannten 3 Welt womöglich kein Problem damit hätten, dürften dieses umso größer im „entwickelten Westen“ sein: So viel berechtigte Kritik es auch am Kapitalismus geben mag: selbst ausgemachte Kapitalismuskritiker sind sich oft nicht im Klaren, wie viel Positives dieser auch für die Gesellschaft hervorgebracht hat und auf wie viele lieb gewonnene Annehmlichkeiten in einen un-kapitalistischen Wirtschaftssystem verzichtet werden müssten - angefangen beim Privatauto. Aber auch Lebensversicherungen und Krebsbehandlung dürfte es wohl nicht mehr geben. Es ist einfach unredlich, wenn Anti-Kapitalisten über die Probleme des Kapitalismus schimpfen, die oftmals gar nicht diesem geschuldet sind, eine Abkehr vom „Schweinesystem“ fordern und dann nicht darüber aufklären, welche wirtschaftlichen und/oder politischen Konsequenzen das für die Gesellschaft haben wird. Woran der Kapitalismus scheitern wird Eines aber sollte völlig klar sein: Weil Kapitalismus ständiges Wachstum benötigt, diese Welt aber nur endliche Ressourcen besitzt, wird er an der Umwelt- und/oder Ressourchenschranke scheitern - spricht brutal und chaotisch zusammenbrechen - wenn nicht vorher eine Transformation stattfindet. Nun gibt es Personen, die die Ansicht vertreten, dass der Kapitalismus nicht an der Knappheit scheitern wird, weil „Knappheit eine der Methoden der Kapitalverwertung. Je knapper die Güter, desto wertvoller werden sie.“ ► Solikon 2015: Was kommt nach dem Kapitalismus? 1:17:15 - Bezugstelle 22:00 Das Problem dabei ist: auch wenn die Preise für die knappen Güter noch so sehr steigen, so ändert das an der Knappheit nichts. Weil aber Kapitalismus wesensmäßig die Erzeugung von Wachstum beinhaltet und Wachstum ein Mehr an produzierten Gütern bedeutet, dann steht eine zunehmende Knappheit an Ressourcen dem sehr wohl entgegen, egal wie wertvoll die Produkte dann werden. Tatsächlich Kapitalismus die Wurzel der Übel? Allein die Tatsache, dass die Verhältnisse im Kapitalismus in den 50er bis 70er Jahren schon mal weit besser waren, wo die Menschen noch an den Unternehmensgewinnen partizipierten - nicht wie in den rund letzten 15 Jahren, wo es überwiegend praktisch keine Reallohnzuwächse mehr gab, widerlegt die Behauptung, die ganzen schlechten Zustände wären systemisch dem Kapitalismus geschuldet. Viele der unguten Umwälzungen nahmen ihren Anfang mit dem Zusammenbruch der UdSSR. Damit ist dem Westen das konkurrierende Wirtschaftssystem weggebrochen, demgegenüber sich das Eigene als das Bessere zu beweisen hatte. Folgerichtig können diese Verschlechterungen ebenfalls nicht systemisch kapitalistisch sein. Wenn aber viele Übel keine systemimmanenten Eigenschaften des Kapitalismus sind, dann lassen sie sich auch ohne Systemwechsel abschaffen. Dann ist im Grunde auch nicht der Kapitalismus als System Schuld, sondern etwas anders. Womit sich die Frage stellt: was? Genau davon wird der kommende Artikel "Neoleberalismus" handeln. Fazit - Kapitalismus: Fluch oder Segen? Eine hinreichend ideologiefreie und auf Wahrheitsfindung ausgerichtete Analyse kommt zu dem Ergebnis, dass Kapitalismus ein zutiefst ambivalentes (zwiegespaltenes) Phänomen ist: sowohl ist er verantwortlich für sehr viele heutige Annehmlichkeiten, auf die wir heute nicht mehr verzichten/missen wollen (z.B. höhere Lebenserwartung, rund 20x so hoher wirtschaftlicher Wohlstand im Vergleich zu 1760, Demokratie, Gleichberechtigung, allgemeine Bildung), wie auch für einige sehr schlechte Ausprägungen (Umweltzerstörung, Ressourcenverschwendung, Reichtumskonzentration, Wirtschaftskrisen etc.). Kapitalismus ist also Beides zugleich - sowohl Fluch wie auch Segen als dialektisches Paradox. Extrem wichtig ist dabei die Differenzierung zwischen den tatsächlichen Wirkprinzipien des Kapitalismus und dem, was die allermeisten Entscheidungsträger in Politik und Wirtschaft infolge von Unverständnis ebenjener (=> Inkompetenz), Gier und/oder ideologischer Verblendung (Neoliberalismus) daraus gemacht haben! Kategorie:Wiki